L'invité surprise de Noël
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Grissom,qui veut faire la surprise de sa vie à Sara pour Noël,invite William Petersen qui joue son rôle de scientifique dans une série TV relatant leur quotidien au labo à se joindre à leur fête.Sara ne s'en remettra pas de sitôt...Raconté par elle-même.


** L'invité surprise de Noël.**

**A**vec Grissom,depuis qu'on vit ensemble,nous avons prit l'habitude de partager nos passions,qu'elles soit communes ou non. Nous aimons aller au cinéma,regarder des films muets,nous ballader au parc,voyager,aller aux montagnes russes,manger au restaurant,etc....

Mais ce que nous aimons le plus,outre passer beaucoup de temps au lit,c'est de nous surprendre tous les deux : c'est à celui qui surprendra le plus l'autre,un jeu auquel on prend beaucoup de plaisir à partager.

Un jour,c'était la veille de Noël,Grissom m'a fait la surprise de ma vie,je ne m'y serait jamais attendue,c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!Je crois que ce record en la matière ne sera jamais battu,à moins que je lui réalise son plus cher souhait : aller sur la plus haute montagne russe du monde,ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver,vu notre situation.

Nous avions dîné dans un restaurant chic,puis nous avons dansé toute la soirée et nous sommes rentrés chez nous pour l'ouverture des cadeaux de noël. J'ai offert à Griss une édition rare sur les espèces d'insectes les plus rares jamais répertoriés,ouvrage qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à dénicher jusqu'ici. Mais là,surprise : il n'avait rien pour moi,ou presque!J'étais vraiment déçue,moi qui pensait vivre un premier noël magique,c'était raté!Il me rassura : il n'avait pas pu se décider,il ne savait pas quoi m'offrir,à part son amour,bien sûr!

Nous montâmes dans notre chambre et après de langoureux préliminaires,on se déshabilla et nous fîmes l'amour jusqu'au lendemain matin,puis nous dormîmes jusqu'à midi. Nous nous levâmes pour prendre une douche et un gros câlin plus tard,nous étions à prendre le petit déjeuner à la cuisine quand la sonnette retentit. Griss et moi nous regardâmes dans les yeux : qui pouvait bien sonner chez nous à cette heure de la journée?J'allais me lever pour ouvrir quand Griss m'interrompit dans mon élan : il voulait y aller alors j'ai pas insisté et le laissa partir voir qui c'était.

Il mettait du temps à revenir alors je suis allée voir ce qui se passait quand d'un coup mon coeur vacilla : devant moi,Griss se tenait près de la porte et discutait avec....son double!!Hallucinant,cette ressemblance,je n'en croyait pas mes yeux!Je m'étais dit en moi-même que cela devait être irréel,ou alors Griss me cachait l'existence de son frère jumeau,sauf que bien sûr il n'avait jamais eu de frère à ma connaissance!J'allais m'évanouir quand Griss réalisa ma présence derrière lui et me rattrapa de justesse : « ça va mon amour? »me demanda-t-il,soucieux.

Il fit entre notre invité et m'installa confortablement sur notre sofa. L'invité,lui,prit place en face de moi,ce qui me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise,vu sa ressemblance frappante avec Griss. Dix minutes plus tard,Griss revint avec des boissons chaudes. Il s'installa ensuite à mes côtés et me prit la main car il me sentait nerveuse : c'était normal,l'homme assis en face de moi était son portrait craché,il avait son charme et me troublait tellement que j'en perdais tous mes moyens. Griss m'expliqua alors la situation.

Il était allé quelques semaines plutôt en séminaire à Los Angeles et comme il avait eu un jour de congé durant son mois d'absence,il en avait profité pour visiter les studios de Hollywood,un rêve qu'il avait depuis tout gamin et qu'il avait enfin eu l'occasion de visiter. C'était là-bas qu'il avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes,dont son double. Il me dit qu'il était l'acteur principal qui jouait dans la fameuse série télé qui traite de notre quotidien au labo. D'abord incrédule,je lui demandais de me le présenter ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

-Ma chérie,j'ai l'honneur de te présenter ton cadeau de noël : William Petersen,celui qui joue mon rôle dans la série sur notre quotidien!

J'étais décontenancée,je n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui m'arrivais : comment était-il possible que mon homme puisse avoir un double dans la vraie vie? Et un grand acteur,en plus!Immédiatement,je m'empressais de lui poser des questions : est-ce que j'avais mon double moi aussi,est-ce que notre histoire d'amour est portée à l'écran,etc.... Griss me répondit à toutes mes questions,étant donné qu'il connaissait bien William depuis cette visite à Los Angeles.

Il me demanda ce que je pensait de mon cadeau,je lui répondit à demi-mot qu'il m'avait fait le plus beau cadeau de la Terre mais qu'il devait s'attendre à ce que je lui ressasse sans arrêt cette mémorable journée et à être très jaloux de cet acteur à cause de son charme si spécial car,sans le vouloir,je suis tombée folle d'amour pour lui et je suis devenue une inconditionnelle fan de lui. Griss aurait pu regretter de m'avoir fait une si belle surprise mais curieusement,ce ne fut pas le cas car il me faisait confiance et m'aimait suffisamment pour accepter de me partager avec ma nouvelle passion.

Cette journée se poursuivit avec un déjeuner au restaurant,où notre entrée fit sensation,puis se termina par un dîner dans un autre restaurant et la visite de notre labo où la visite de William fit également sensation. Puis chacun repartit de son côté. Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée et cette surprise que Griss m'avait faites,ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie!


End file.
